marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All Winners Comics Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * and his Gang Other Characters: * * * Mrs. Van Schyler * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Monstro, the Mad Jap | Writer2_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler2_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker2_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Sgt. Duffy sends Steve Rogers and Bucky to guard the Wickard War Plant. However, the find that they have been assigned to guard the daycare center near the plant instead, much to their dismay. While there they spot a man handing out jigsaw puzzles to the workers encouraging them to put them together during their lunch breaks. When Steve tries to get the man to give some to the children, the man suddenly attacks him, insisting that the puzzles are for the workers only. When Steve hits back, he unmasks the man as a Japanese spy who then flees the scene. However, Steve isn't sure he's a spy and takes the discarded puzzles and has them handed out to the children. The spy meanwhile returns to the secret hideout of his master Monstro. Monstro is furious over this turn of events but finds two soldiers beneath his concern as he is preparing for an eventual confrontation with Captain America and Bucky. Monstro then goes off on his own to recover the puzzles from the nursery. When Monstro attacks the teacher at the nursery, her cries for help alert Steve and James who change into Captain America and Bucky. When the two heroes confront Monstro, they overhear him talking about the puzzles and send him fleeing. When the teacher begins to cry over the ordeal, her tears land on the puzzles revealing that they have been treated to capture the information they are set upon, realizing that the spies were attempting to use the puzzles to smuggle out secrets from the plant. As they rush off to stop Monstro and his men, some workers throw out a puzzle they are putting together when they find an indica that states that the puzzle was made in Japan. Standing outside the window is Montro, who catches the discarded puzzle pieces, now carrying secret plans. Captain America and Bucky catch Monstro in the act and chase him back to his hideout where they battle Monstro and his minions. Cap and Bucky are soon captured in a large cage. Monstro then reveals to them a puzzle he is working on, which, when complete will electrify their cage, killing them, as well as setting off explosives hidden in the munitions plant. Gloating, Monstro gets too close to the heroes and Cap manages to grab him and free himself and Bucky from the cell. Battlign it out with Montro, Cap knocks the villain backward into electrical switchboard that controlled the explosives electrocuting Monstro to death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Hill-Billy Tactics | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Steve ** Eddie ** Zeb Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Kidnapper's Folly | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = Al Fagaly | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A mobster named Twist and his men are plotting to kidnap the wealthy Melton Loard, but are concerned that the Whizzer might interrupt their plans. Twist, however, has a plan: after the kidnap Loard, he calls the Whizzer to tip the hero off that they are planning on leaving town in a plane located at an old Polo ground. The Whizzer races to the scene and fails to stop the plane from taking off. But the Whizzer gives it chase on foot, telling the crooks aboard that when they have to land he will capture them. Unknown to the Whizzer, this is merely a decoy and Twist and the rest of his men are escaping with Melton Loard in his car. Satisfied that he can deal with the Whizzer later, Twist orders his men to drive off so they can demand the hundred thousand dollar ransom they want for Melton. Meanwhile, the plane carrying two of Twist's goons is forced to land due to mechanical troubles and the Whizzer easily subdues them. He manages to force one o the men to reveal their secret hideout is located at the old Crag farm nearby. The Whizzer races off there and finds that Twist and his men have set a trap. As he attempts to rush through the door, the Whizzer is caught in a flexible sheet of plastic material that stops the Whizzer cold. Twist explains to the hero that after they get the ransom money they requested they are going to take their plane and fly to Mexico. They then leave the Whizzer in his trap to collect the money. Unable to run, but able to spin like a top, the Whizzer uses his super speed to spin around the sharp edges of a wood stove to cut through the plastic and free himself. He then races off to the airfield and prevents Twist and his men from escaping with the stolen money and turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * and his gang Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}